


Loud and Proud

by memoriesofrain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluffy Ending, I don't believe the age rumour, M/M, My First Smut, Porn With Plot, give love a shance, reassuring Shiro, self-conscious Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro loves the sound of Lance's voice so why is he being so quiet now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud and Proud

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap... this was harder than I thought it'd be to write. I don't know how people can write smut so easily, I kept feeling like I was writing it wrong or I was making it sound both unrealistic and gross, so I hope I did okay!
> 
> This is a fill for the [Voltron Kink Meme](https://voltron-kink.dreamwidth.org/1161.html?thread=32649#cmt32649) prompt: Lance can't shut up on daily basis, but he's surprisingly quiet in bed, idk man I just need this, maybe he's self-conscious about it? Trying to keep quiet by biting the pillow/etc 
> 
> anyway bonus if the partner able to make him lose it and be loud in the end

It wasn’t often that you wouldn’t hear Lance, it was who he was. Loud and proud. He liked the sound of his own voice and enjoyed talking. It didn’t even have to be about anything important, even playful side comments seemed to give Lance a boost of happiness. Of course not everyone thought this was an attractive trait, many even thought he was obnoxious. But Lance didn’t seem to mind all that much, he seemed happy from what Shiro could see.

And Shiro could admit that he liked hearing Lance’s voice. Maybe it was because when he was held captive for that long year, he was lucky to hear companionable whispers. Screaming and begging and even the wild cheering were more common. So he enjoyed Lance’s cheerful chatter.

When the two began to grow closer, that pleasant feeling he got when he heard Lance’s voice didn’t go away. If anything it became even more soothing, even when Lance was throwing barbs at Keith. He had to make an effort to put the bickering to a stop.

Kissing Lance was interesting. When they first kissed, Shiro had been listening to Lance talk for a while about oceans or some topic, but he couldn’t pull his eyes away from Lance’s lips. Before he could stop himself he leaned in and pressed their lips together, cutting off what Lance was saying. Lance’s lips were soft, unsurprising since he took such good care of his skin. And Lance still made noises as they kissed. Tiny appreciative noises and little whines as the kiss deepened. Shiro easily swallowed each sound that came from Lance, feeling a warmth spread through his chest. As the two slowly pulled away Shiro stared into Lance’s eyes, his pupil’s blown.

“Th-That was- wow, can we keep doing that? Because I’m up for continuing it, your mouth on mine- yeah that’d be nice,” Lance rambled, stretching his hands out to take a fistful of Shiro’s shirt.

“That was sort of the plan,” Shiro teased, leaning in to give Lance another kiss.

As their relationship grew they started exploring more of their relationship. Kisses became more passionate and hands started to wonder. But it was at their own pace and they were comfortable.

 

Shiro let his tongue slowly glide against Lance’s bottom lip before pressing gently against the seam of his mouth. He didn’t want to force Lance into anything. Lance didn’t seem to have any problem with it though as he opened his mouth slightly to let Shiro in. Their tongues slid against each other and Shiro basked in the quiet noises coming from Lance. They were so different from his usual loud self, but Shiro still thought they were adorable.

He moved his real hand to thread his fingers through Lance’s hair. Tilting his head slightly, the two fell into a blissful rhythm of sliding lips. Lance moved his arms up to lace them around Shiro’s neck, gliding them across the man’s broad shoulders. After a while the two pulled their mouths away from each other, panting to catch their breath.

“You still okay?” Shiro asked, moving his other arm to wrap around Lance’s waist. The metal must have been cold because Lance’s breath hitched.

“I’m ten thousand percent okay, I’m fantastic,” Lance said. “So… I’m not trying to rush this or anything, but I’m like seriously turned on right now and you know, needs. So like would you want to take this to the next base? Because otherwise I’m going to have to have some private time with my hand.”

Shiro snorted and gave Lance a quick kiss. “I’m pretty sure I’m okay with that, Lance.”

“Oh thank the universe,” Lance muttered, dragging Shiro towards the bed. Shiro felt the back of his knees hit the frame and carefully brought them both down. Once situated on the bed, clothes started coming off faster than Hunk ate his meals.

Laid bare before each other, they took the time to acquaint themselves with the each other’s bodies. Shiro was broad, muscles rippling beneath his flesh, and scars. Scars ranging from little silvery slivers to angry red raised slashes across his flesh. Lance delicately traced the line where Shiro’s arm stopped and his prosthetic began.

Lance on the other hand was bronze skin and lanky limbs. While he had muscles, they were sinewy and hugged his frame instead of bulging from it. Lance had a few scars but the majority of his body was smooth skin. Shiro placed a kiss on each scar he came across before turning his attention to Lance’s nipples. He mouthed at the nipple before taking it delicately between his teeth. He expected to hear Lance give some kind of verbal reaction like he usually does for everything else, but Shiro didn’t hear anything.

Shiro continued his ministrations in hopes of getting a reaction from Lance, but the man was oddly quiet. Shiro slowly pulled away from Lance’s chest and sat up.

Lance made a small whining noise and gave him a confused look. “Why’d you stop?” Lance asked.

Shiro pursed his lips and furrowed his brows. “Are you still okay with this? We can stop, there’s no rush,” Shiro said, placing his prosthetic hand against Lance’s hand.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, you just aren’t making uh noise.” Lance’s face flushed hotly and he turned his head towards the wall. “It’s just I- well you usually make noises I mean, you make them when we kiss so I just thought-“ Shiro cut himself off when he heard Lance mumble something. “What?”

Lance turned back towards him, face still hot. “It’s embarrassing, okay? At least when we’re kissing you can keep me quiet but _this_? I can’t be quiet during this unless I really try and I just don’t want you to think I’m loud or obnoxious.”

Shiro stared at Lance for a moment before a grin worked its way onto his face. “You are loud,” Shiro continued over Lance’s indignant cries, “but I like it. Your voice is soothing to me and I like that I can make you feel good. You make the best noises and I don’t want you to not be you. I love you, _all_ _of you_ , loudness and all.”

If Lance’s face was red before it was scarlet now. “You- you’re such a sap,” Lance sat up and placed his hands against Shiro’s cheeks, “I love you too.”

“Does that mean we can try this again?”

Lance didn’t give Shiro an answer and instead dragged Shiro down on top of him. Lance laughed as Shiro’s mouth missed his and Shiro felt his previous hesitance leave him. Placing a quick kiss against Lance’s lips he moved down to the other teen’s neck. He mouthed at the column before lightly biting down on the junction between Lance’s neck and shoulders. Lance let out a breathy moan and Shiro felt his confidence build.

Moving down to Lance’s chest he repeated his earlier actions, taking Lance’s nipple between his teeth and teasing it with his teeth.

“Shiro,” Lance moaned, his hands fumbling between Shiro’s shoulders and skull.

Shiro looked up at Lance and grinned when he saw Lance’s adam’s apple bob. “Be as loud as you want,” Shiro said, before moving down Lance’s body. He stopped briefly to stick his tongue in Lance’s naval garnering a laugh before he moved down further.

He bypassed Lance’s member and instead focused on the paladin’s thighs. They were slim and warm and Shiro made sure to lavish his attentions to Lance’s inner thighs. Lance moaned and spread his legs a bit more to give Shiro more room to do his thing.

“Your legs are amazing,” Shiro whispered against Lance’s thigh, sucking a nice bruise to join the one he made on the other leg.

“There’s something between those awesome thighs that would love some TLC, Shiro,” Lance groaned, pushing his hips up insistently.

 “Impatient.”

“Just a man who knows what he wants, nothing wrong with that.”

Shiro smirked before moving up to Lance’s member, a placed a kiss against the tip. Lance’s breath hitched and he made a strangled noise. Seeing that Lance had responded positively to the treatment, Shiro let his tongue trail from the base of the shaft to the tip, reveling in the noisy whines Lance started making. He mouthed along the shaft before taking the head between his lips. The pre-cum that pooled against his tongue was a little salty but also quite sweet. He vaguely wondered if that was due to the Altean food they’d been eating since they became paladins as he slowly lowered his head down Lance’s shaft.

Lance was grasping desperately at the short strands on Shiro’s head as his moans echoed throughout the room. When did Shiro learn how to do _that_? Not that Lance really cared at this point as long as he didn’t stop. Except if Shiro didn’t stop bobbing his head Lance wasn’t going to last. He tugged Shiro’s hair to get his attention.

Shiro looked up at Lance through his eyelashes and Lance thought he could have cummed at that sight alone. Shiro looked positively primal and his dark eyes only added to the look. “Sh-Shiro if you don’t stop that I’m gonna c-cum,” Lance rasped, trying to focus on anything but the warmth of Shiro’s mouth against his member.

Luckily, Shiro seemed to understand just how desperate Lance was getting because he pulled off with a quiet pop that made Lance shudder. Shiro crawled back up to press his lips against Lance’s in a heated kiss. Lance made a disgruntled noise at the taste, but didn’t push Shiro away. As Shiro broke the kiss, Shiro stared into Lance’s eyes. The deep blue of Lance’s irises had almost been engulfed by his pupils but Shiro still found himself getting lost in them.

“Tell me if you start feeling uncomfortable and we’ll stop,” Shiro whispered, giving Lance a quick peck before he moved to grab the lube from the draw beside his bed.

Lance gave a breathy laugh. “I don’t think I’m gonna change my mind, Shiro, but thank you for looking out for me,” Lance said, pulling his legs up and apart so that Shiro could access his hole.

Shiro squeezed a glob of lube on his fingers and coated them liberally before moving towards Lance. Running a finger down Lance’s crack, he circled the puckered entrance. Lance whined and shifted his hips up encouragingly. Deciding that it wasn’t the right time to tease Lance, Shiro started to slide the first finger in. It was tight and hot and Lance’s walls barely allowed him to move his finger at all. He wiggled it and kept pushing forward until he’d managed to get it all the way in.

Slowly he pulled his finger back before pushing it in again. He did this for a while until Lance’s hole had relaxed enough for Shiro to put in a second finger. As soon as the new appendage was in Lance’s walls seemed to have clamped back to their original tightness. It didn’t help that Lance had hissed in discomfort when he’d introduced another finger.

“Relax, I promise that I’m going to make you feel good,” Shiro murmured as he began pumping his fingers in and out of Lance once more. Lance gasped a few times, clenching at the sheets underneath him before he seemed to begin to relax again. Shiro scissored his fingers before looking up at Lance’s flushed face. “Do you think you can take another one or do you need more time to adjust?”

Lance quickly shook his head. “L-like I said, I’ll let you know if it’s too much, I’m tougher than I look,” Lance said, hissing in discomfort as Shiro added a third finger.

Shiro moved his free hand to stroke Lance’s length, causing Lance’s hiss of discomfort to become a moan. “Not about being tough, it’s about making this enjoyable for you.”

Lance managed to laugh between his pants. “Believe me, this is- dios mío Shiro- t-this is def-definitely enjoyable for m-me.”

Shiro grinned before returning to the task at hand. He worked his fingers as well as he could before he began searching for that special place that he knew would get Lance to make a little more noise. When Lance let out a loud moan Shiro knew he’d found the spot. Just to hear that same noise, Shiro purposefully rubbed his fingers against the spot.

“Shiro!” Lance was practically grinding himself down onto Shiro’s fingers. “I-If you keep doing that I’m going to c-cum.”

Shiro raised his eyebrow at the statement. “Time to move on then? Are you sure?”

Lance gave him a scowl that wasn’t very effective with the aroused expression on his face. “If you don’t put your d-dick in me within the next minute I’ll- I don’t know what I’ll do but you won’t like it.”

Shiro knew better than to question Lance and just nodded his head, hiding his amusement by focusing on pulling his fingers from Lance. The groan he got made him chuckle as he squeezed more lube onto his fingers to lube up his member. He’d honestly never been this aroused before and he wasn’t going to take it as slowly if Lance was sure of what he wanted. Deciding that he had enough on him, Shiro dutifully lined his cock up with Lance’s entrance. Without waiting for another okay, he slowly started pushing in.

Lance gasped in discomfort but held his hips in place, trying to relax and adjust to Shiro’s size. Once Shiro was fully seated in Lance, he waited. God, Lance was tighter than he thought he’d be and it was taking all of Shiro’s willpower to not just thrust with wild abandon into Lance’s tight body.

He luckily didn’t have to wait too long for Lance to start grinding down on him again. Shiro slowly pulled out of Lance until only the head remained before slamming back into him. The cry of pleasure made Shiro shiver and repeat the action.

Soon, the two paladins had dissolved into a fast rhythm of skin on skin, Lance’s pleasured cries the only other sound that echoed through the room. Shiro knew he wasn’t going to last much longer and by the look of Lance and the sound of his cries, Lance was about to cum as well. Hiking Lance’s legs up onto his shoulders, Shiro pounded into Lance harder. All too soon, Lance moaned out Shiro’s name before painting their chests with cum; Shiro quickly followed him with a growl.

As the two laid panting, Shiro slowly pulled himself out of Lance who still seemed to be recovering from his orgasm as he didn’t react. Shiro rolled himself onto his back and smiled softly when Lance cuddled up close to him. He planted a kiss against Lance’s temple who seemed to purr at the act.

“So that was fantastic,” Lance said, his voice sounding wrecked but satisfied. “And although we’re going to feel absolutely disgusting later I don’t really want to move, so let’s just stay here okay?”

Shiro make a confirming noise and closed his eyes, listening happily as Lance chatted enthusiastically about what had just happened. Lance was loud, but that’s what Shiro loved about him, and universe forbid that Lance ever try to be quiet in bed again. Although secret rendezvous would be out of the question, it was a small price Shiro was all too happy to pay.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts you'd like to send me, send them to [ cakelanguage on tumblr](http://cakelanguage.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
